The New Crew
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: While taking a break from looking for the Fountain of Youth, Ragetti and Pintel meet two strange pirates


"Looks loik Tortuga 'as some new guests." Pintel noted as they entered their favorite tavern; the Blue Boar.

"Huh?" Ragetti asked with a slight frown. "Wot do yer mean?"

Rolling his eyes, Pintel calmly jabbed him in the side with an elbow and pointed towards the bar.

"There!"

Wincing, Ragetti lightly rubbed his side and huffed.

"Why did ye do tha'?"

"Rags…" Pintel sighed.

"Tha' 'urt!" Ragetti sniffled.

"Don' ye dare star' ta cry!" Pintel demanded. "Naow jus' look o'er a' the bar!"

Ragetti did so and he blinked a bit as he adjusted his eye patch slightly as he watched the seemingly odd pair of pirates trying to get rum on credit.

The older one was a blond with long hair held back in a pony tail and covered with a green bandanna. To the side of his head, he had a braided strip of hair curving along his left cheek. He wore a white shirt and a pair of brown breeches with a long green sash wrapped around his middle.

The one thing that made him stand out however was the parrot on his shoulder. It was a brightly colored creature and at times it would flap its wings and say something to make its owner turn on it and snap at it angrily.

His friend seemed younger than him and had shorter orange hair held back with a green headband resting on his forehead. He was dressed in a white shirt with a brown vest over it; accompanied by a pair of brown breeches and matching brown boots.

The thing that set him apart was that he too had a pet; a capuchin monkey that chattered and danced from shoulder to shoulder happily.

"They look young fer pirates." Ragetti noted.

"Look a' whose talkin'!" Pintel laughed.

"Ye wan' ta go an' buy 'em a roun'? We need more crew membas."

"Foine." Pintel nodded. "Bu' yer payin'."

"As usual." He sighed as they headed for the bar.

"An' wot does tha' mean?" Pintel demanded.

"Nuffin'…"

…

"Look! All we're asking for is a mug of rum each!"

"Each!"

"If you just take our names…"

"Names!"

"We could…"

"We!"

"Shut the feck up, Bloody Parrot!" the blonde snarled at his pet.

"Feck!" the bird cried out happily.

"If you hate him so much; why do you keep him, John?" his friend asked.

"Good question, Robin." He sighed.

"Our frien' Cotton 'as a parrot! Et talks fer 'im since 'is tongue go' cu' ou'!" Ragetti said with a smile as he and Pintel suddenly showed up.

"Does your friend need another?" John asked.

"Don't sell him! I like him!" Robin protested. His monkey leapt onto Ragetti's shoulder and suddenly tried to snatch away his eye patch happily.

"Oy!" Ragetti cried out.

"Aphrodite! Bad monkey! That's what got us into trouble last time!" Robin scolded as he took her off Ragetti's shoulder.

"Las' toime?" Pintel asked with an arched eyebrow.

"She stole his captain's glass eye and got the two of them stranded on an island." John explained. "He…"

"Stranded!" his parrot announced.

"I hate you."

"Hate!"

"John was stranded on the same island two years before me." Robin explained. "His parrot called his captain gay."

Ragetti giggled, covering his mouth with his hands.

"So et's safe ta say ye aint par' o' a crew?" Pintel asked.

"Sadly." John sighed. "And the bloody…"

"Bloody!" Bloody Parrot cheered.

"…"

"The bloody bartender won't let us start a tab." Robin said for him.

"Well tha' aint no problem!" Pintel said with a smile. "If'n ye wan', me an' Rags will buy the rum."

"And what do you want in return?" John asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Ye eva 'ear abou' the Black Pearl?" Pintel asked.

"We're par' o' the crew!" Ragetti announced happily. "We're goin' ta look fer the Fountain o' Youth."

"That sounds amazing!" Robin laughed as he took his mug of rum.

"Sounds insane." John noted.

"Insane!" his parrot agreed.

"Ye wan' ta talk abou' insane?" Pintel laughed as the rum was passed around. "Ye 'ave no idear wot we been through!"

Five Mugs Later

"So Rags played 'is…'is…Wot do yer call et?"

"Ocarina."

"Aye! 'e plays 'is whistle an'…"

Ten Mugs Later

"The captain was gay." John muttered. "Totally gay."

Fifteen Mugs Later

"I wub mah monkey!" Robin cooed.

Twenty-Five Mugs Later

John was barely conscious; his friend Robin snoozing on the table along with Ragetti.

"So…wot do yer say?" Pintel slurred. "Ye wan' ta…join?"

John's head slammed against the table harshly.

"I'll take tha' as an aye then."


End file.
